1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of graphical user interfaces for computer displays, and more particularly to graphical interfaces for creating a customized avatar that reflects a user's distinguishable attributes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer software applications and online websites may require or allow users to interact within the application or website environment through a graphical representation of the user. The animation of a graphical representation is used to illustrate the interaction of the user within the environment. In one example, this animated graphical representation is called an avatar.
While an avatar is a representation of a user within a computing environment, systems for creating an avatar which reflects the actual features of a user are limited. Therefore, there is a need for a method, system, and program for creating a customized avatar that more accurately reflects actual, distinguishing features of a user.